El trapero Rojo y la Miss literatura
by EphemeryMoments
Summary: Mi nombre es Castiel, no le importo a nadie y me vale mierda, esta es mi historia.
1. Y aquí comienza todo

**Hey que tal chicos/as! Bueno, hacia tiempo que era parte de la comunidad de fanfiction, pero, por cosas del destino y de mi mala memoria, olvide cual era mi cuenta, no subí ninguna historia hasta ahora, los personajes no me perteneces, le pertenecen a los creadores del juego Amour Sucré. En fin, espero que lo disfruten!**

**N/A: Este fic esta echo en un POV de Castiel por lo tanto, sus opiniones las explayo como lo diria el, para las fanáticas de Nathaniel (soy parte de ellas *-*) siento si les molesta lo de "chupamedias" en fin, disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Mi nombre es Castiel, no le importo a nadie y me vale mierda, esta es mi historia.

Tengo dieciséis años, soy el chico rebelde de mi escuela, tengo problemas en casa, los estudios no me interesan y busco peleas donde sea para matar el rato. No le importo a nadie, lo cual me viene bien puesto que no es que sea la gran cosa tampoco, creía esto hasta que la chiquilla más insoportable, o eso creía, del mundo llego a poner patas arriba mi vida. Partiré desde el principio.

Eran mediados de febrero, principio de clases, todo estaba exactamente igual, aburrirme en clases, peleas con la directora de la escuela, un personaje de lo más irritante por cierto, soportar sus amenazas de mierda con expulsarme, Bah! como si me importase irme de esta pocilga, los regaños de mi "madre" y el constante rechazo que recibo habitualmente de parte de mis "queridos compañeros". En fin, hasta ese momento todo iba como me lo esperaba, hasta que llegó ella.

Su presencia ponía los pelos de punta, era una chica nueva de intercambio, tenía el cabello negro y lacio y los ojos mas azules que haya visto antes, era pálida y fría, era linda, debía de admitirlo. Le toco sentarse a mi lado, ya que era el único asiento vacío, ¿Mencione el cariño y afecto que tenían mis compañeros por mi? No le preste mucha atención que se diga y no es como si ella me hubiese hablado de todos modos.

Pasaron las semanas y ella se hizo amiga de dos chicas chillonas como yo las llamo, sus nombres creo eran Constanza y Andrea, al poco tiempo la clase se volvió un chiste, la llamaban la niña genio, inteligente hasta enfermarte de cerebritos, sabia tocar el piano tan bien como yo toco la guitarra, jodidamente bien, tenia notas altas y excelente en matemáticas.

Me gustaba joderla un rato, era divertido ver como fruncía el ceño, parecía un gatito intentando ser tigre.

- ¿Es que no vas a parar alguna vez trapero rojo?

- Discúlpame princesa – y al rato seguía molestándola.

A mediados de abril, tuve la primera riña del año con los del curso superior, y desde allí todo cambio. Estaba a punto de cargarme a golpes al bastardo que tenía en frente cuando una mano pequeña y fría me cubrió el puño. Me descoloco un poco y dispuesto a cagarme a putazos a quien me hubiese detenido me tope con sus ojos azules.

- ¿En qué demonios estas pensando? Te expulsaran como andes haciéndote el Neanderthal de nuevo.

Me quede en silencio y ofuscado me fui a otra parte sin contestarle. Era la primera vez que alguien se preocupara realmente por mi persona.

Después de ese día empecé a interesarme más por ella, me di cuenta que una de las niñas chillonas, se estaba pasando de lista y estaba empezando a joderla. Típico de las perras que mean el territorio.

La niñata que estaba molestándola se llamaba Amber, la hermanita del correcto delegado chupamedias Nathaniel.

Después de soportar cinco minutos de chillidos histéricos y de ver como la tonta esa no atinaba a responderle, me pare y rodee a la chica con mi brazo diciéndole a Amber.

- Oye Amber, ¿Hasta cuándo vas a molestar a mi novia? – Todos se quedaron en silencio y vieron como la chillona se iba blasfemando indignada.

¿Olvide mencionar que le gusto a Amber desde que éramos críos? Sentí su brazo retirar el mío y la vi arqueándome una ceja.

- ¿Tu novia?

- No te hagas ilusiones, solo lo hacía para que dejara de joder a mis pobres oídos

- No necesito tu benevolencia – y dicho esto se fue.

Después de ese suceso empecé a interesarme realmente en ella, la seguía todos los días, suponiendo que ella no se daba cuenta, de ser el caso de seguro pensaría que soy una especie de pervertido psicópata o algo así. Ella tenía una vida bastante ocupada, inmediatamente luego de la escuela, asistía a su clase de piano, duraba aproximadamente una hora y luego pasaba horas eternas en la biblioteca, no podía entender que le veía a un montón de libros aburridos que de seguro fueron escritos por puro aburrimiento. Repetía la rutina todos los días hasta que ella noto que yo la seguía.

- ¡Hey! ¿Haciéndote el Sherlock trapero rojo? – Me quede en silencio y súbitamente me puse nervioso, ¿Se molesto porque la seguía? ¿No que eso era hasta halagador para las chicas? ¡Agh! ¡Piensa con la cabeza Castiel!

- Bueno en vista de que no me contestas – prosiguió ella – ¿por qué no me acompañas?

- Vale – No sabía qué carajo estaba haciendo, entre con ella a la biblioteca y todos se me quedaron mirando. Claro, olvide que soy el tipo duro rebelde con pinta de punk. Ella se dirigía entre los pasillos llenos de libros y tomo uno. ¿Cuántas veces se habrá recorrido esta cosa?

- ¿Tú no lees? – me miro con cara divertida y curiosa

- No me interesan ese tipo de cosas – le espeté

- ¿Y que cosas te interesan? – añadió mientras sacaba otro libro mas

- Mi guitarra, las motos y el rock

- Tu camiseta me suena a algo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Al logo del trasero de tu poni de juguete?

- No, bobo, es una banda de rock

- Vaya, la princesa sabe de rock

- Si, lo escucho a veces, y no soy princesa

- ¿Y que eres entonces?

- Una niña libros que sabe divertirse – dicho esto comenzó a leer, note que el segundo libro estaba al frente mío, ella quería que yo, leyera un estúpido libro, joder.

Mire la portada y decía "La elegancia del Erizo", vaya nombre, suspire y comencé a leer.

Así nos la tiramos todo el tiempo hasta que ella decidió que era mucha lectura, pidió el libro y se me quedo viéndome. Ok, ya, el libro estaba interesante, pero… ¡ni de coña lo pediré prestado! Además, de seguro la bibliotecaria pensara que lo usare para una fogata para cocer el próximo cerdo que sacrificare en honor a mi Dios satánico. Menuda estupidez.

Me despedí de ella y me fui a donde vivía, me había emancipado hacia unos años, mi madre se dedicaba a darme dinero, era azafata y estaba casada con un piloto, a mi padre no lo conocía.

Al otro día ella me habló, Amber y su sequito no molestaron mas, y sus amigas, no se atrevían a acercarse. Cuando me di cuenta tenía una bolsa cuadrada entre las manos, le arrugué el ceño.

- No lo hiciste

- Ten, es para ti.

- Mierda niña, que parte de…

- Solo léelo ¿vale? – Me interrumpió – Si no te gusta lo dejas.

Cierto día la biblioteca estaba cerrada, ella me invito a su casa a mostrarme sus libros, acepte porque ella había tenido razón, el puto libro era bueno.

Su casa era pequeña y acogedora, su madre una persona amigable y buena y su padre, bueno, el tipejo pensaba que yo era la peor calaña que podía haber conocido a su hija.

Luego de pasar el rato en el living, entré a su habitación, esperaba cosas rosas etc, pero era de un blanco neutro llena de estanterías de libros una cama, un escritorio y chucherías así. Me sentí decepcionado, ¡ni siquiera una revista de modas! No había nada con que pudiera joderla un rato. Estaba todo bien hasta que ella decidió dar rienda suelta a su curiosidad.

- Ya conociste a mis padres, dime, ¿qué tal los tuyos?

- ¿Familia? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? – Ella me miro alarmada para luego escrutarme con atención.

- Te llevas mal con tus padres – No era una pregunta, era una aseveración.

- ¿Mal? Nah, no entra en esa categoría, esa mujer trabaja todo el día y apenas encontró a un tipejo que le diera joyas, dinero y un poco de cariño por las noches, se olvido que tenia hijo.

- Oh, bueno - ¿Me imagine el pesar en su voz? - No por eso debes de odiarla, todos somos humanos cometemos errores.

- ¡Ja! Nadie se ha preocupado de mi nunca – Mi voz sonó acida, llena de amargura. Me quise golpear al ver su rostro triste y con amenaza de llantina. No estaba preparado para lo siguiente.

Sus brazos eran cálidos, me estaba abrazando, no era ese típico tonto y cursi abrazo, ella me estaba confortando.

- Tú vales mucho, incluso más para mí, me importas Castiel, eres más que el típico niño rebelde que todos ven – se le quebró la voz, supe que estaba llorando, por mi, un desgraciado, un maldito bastardo sin gloria, alguien por primera vez, lloraba por mí. Algo cálido se instalo allí donde late todo y me sentí, lleno por primera vez. Esa mocosa insignificante, esa cosilla enana me movía el mundo de pies a cabeza, y yo… yo no estaba preparado aun.

* * *

** ¿Tomatazos? ¿Reviews? ¿Algo? ¿No? Ok u-u jajaja, bueno este es el primer capitulo, estoy comenzando, no seáis malos/as conmigo! Nos vemos luego, Bye!**


	2. Promesas

**Hey chicas! recibí un review en fanfiction y un comentario externo que me ayudo a animarme a subir otro capi, odio dejar las cosas a medias asi que, aqui me tienen de nuevo! jajajaja bueno, continuamos con esto haber que sale, espero que lo disfruten. Disclaimer Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto Alice, los demás son todos propiedad de los creadores de Sweet Amoris y asociados.**

Por cierto, alguien sabe donde encontrar al Sr. Farres en el capi 10? No lo encuentro por ningun lado! D:

* * *

Aquella mañana todo el día me gritaba que no debía levantarme de mi maldita cama, pero claro, yo estúpido, voy y me levanto para ir a la escuela, ¿la razón? Una enana idiota con la cual debía de hacer un "práctico y embellecedor" proyecto. Usualmente no le tomaría tanta importancia y solo me largaría a otra parte, sin embargo, descubrí a la mala que no debía de picarla hasta el punto de que explotara o me llevaría una buena tunda o quizá un laxante en mi botella de agua como la bruja de Amber. (**N/A: No se preocupen si ven los acontecimientos de los capítulos desordenados, no los quise poner como en el juego ^^u**). Otra razón es que no quería irme de puñetes otra vez y menos con el Delegado de pacotilla.

¿Mencione que la molestia volvió a entrometerse?

En fin, estaba caminando cuando la vi en frente, ensimismada, parecía escuchar música, ¿rock quizá? Desvié la vista hacia unos críos que estaban jugueteando y cuando volví a mirarla, ya no estaba. ¿Dónde mierda se metió?

Ignore la punzada de intuición y me llegue a la escuela, para mala suerte, temprano. Vi al rubio idiota haciendo el tonto con la directora y hablando sobre algo de exámenes perdidos. Quizá el día no estaría tan mal, al menos no teníamos exámenes. Me senté al final de la sala y esperé.

El día fue malo, ¿Por qué? Porque tuve que lidiar con el sequito de niñas plásticas. Fue peor porque rompí una cuerda de mi guitarra y rayo en lo espantoso porque ella no llego a la escuela. Me levanto por ella y encima me planta, menuda mierda.

Para peor, estaba lloviendo, odio la lluvia, me trae malos recuerdos y no andaba de humor para andar recordando nimiedades, encima no tenia cuerdas para la guitarra y por ello no podría despejarme un rato. Divise a Lysandro, bueno, divisar es poco, el tipo destaca y demasiado. Tiene cierta facinacion por la ropa estilo victoriana, se viste asi todos los días y muchas lo comparan con esos maricas idols de Japón o algo asi. Aun asi es uno de mis pocos amigos, la verdad, el único, el realiza las canciones que tocamos, yo solo me dedico a ponerles música, el tenia el ceño fruncido.

- Oye, Lys, ¿Tienes una cuerda de guitarra por casualidad?

- No, estoy buscando mi libreta, ¿La has visto?

- No – madre mía, pierde todo.

- Ojala nadie la vea

- Deberías de preocuparte mas por donde dejas todo – el me arqueo la ceja

- ¿Desde cuando hablas así? – Iba a responderle algo cuando me calló encima el balde de agua. Mierda, puta mierda, me estaba volviendo blando. ¿Yo?, ¿Blando? ¡Que arda Troya!

- ¿De que mierda me hablas?

- De nada, oye, ¿Esa no es Alice? (N/A: OLVIDE DECIRLES QUE ESA ERA EL NOMBRE DE ELLA!)

Me gire en redondo y descubrir que no había nada, cuando me di cuenta que había echo Lysandro ya estaba riéndose y corriendo lejos. Bastardo.

Me fui de un humor de perros a mi casa y todo iba como de costumbre hasta que la vi. Estaba en un parque, sola, lloraba, ¿Lloraba? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién le hizo algo? Lo muelo a golpes.

Quise acercarme, ¿Qué le digo? ¿Es ella tan importante? ¿Y si me aleja? Mierda. Los brazos me picaban por abrazarle, y no podía, me sentía estúpido, estúpidas mierdas de cursilerías, yo no era asi. ¿Enamorado? No me jodas, ya lo estuve una vez, y fue una mierda.

Me decidí por lo mas fácil.

Sentí su gritito asustado y luego sus quejas sin sentido, la llevaba del brazo de la mano de una manera brusca, abrí la puerta de mi casa y la hice sentarse en el sillón. Cuando vi que quería decir algo la callé.

- ¿Es que estas loca? Cogerás un resfriado tremendo por dártelas de ninfa en el bosque, el agua enferma ¿sabias? Sobre todo a niñatas fraguiles como tu, además – Le tire una toalla y vi que ella no hacia anda mas que verla, goteaba o eso creía. Cuando iba a preguntarle si se quedaría asi todo el tiempo vi que lloraba.

- Lo siento, soy débil, lo se – un gatito mojado solitario, eso era, idiota niña. No me di cuenta que hacia hasta que sentí mi camiseta mojada. La abrazaba.

Su llanto se hizo mas fuerte, estuvo así un buen rato hasta que ya no tenia que llorar. Le seque el cabello y le pase ropa seca.

- ¿Calmada? – Voz suave, ¿de verdad Castiel? Estúpido romántico.

- Si

- ¿Por qué estabas llorando? – Me quede mirándola fijamente

- Yo… no puedo.

- Anda, escúpelo.

- Es que, encontré una libreta y sin querer se me cayo al agua, estaba escrita pero ahora las letras de la primera pagina están un poco borrosas y… - la calle de manera brusca con la palma de mi mano y me tome un segundo para respirar y evitar gritarle. ¡Llora por la libreta de Lysandro! Celos, lo que faltaba.

- Mira, esa libreta es de un chico que yo conozco, mañana se la pasas y asunto arreglado, ¿Por qué mierda lloras por algo tan tonto?

- Es que tenia escrito canciones, y sin querer lei un poco y eran lindas y…- sus ojos se aguaban de nuevo, ¡maldición!

- Ya, pero es solo una libreta, aparte es su culpa por dejar todo tirado – Estúpido peliblanco victoriano de mierda.

- Soy estúpida

- Si, lo eres – me reí de buena gana y luego la mire serio – como me plantes otra vez, me la pagas.

- Lo prometo – me extendió el meñique

- Hecho – lo cruce con ella. Estuvimos hablando un rato mas y luego la fui a dejar a su casa. Tenia bastantes cosas que pensar.

Menuda sensible salió esta cría. Caminando a casa llame a Lysandro.

- ___ ¿Diga?_

- Como la hagas llorar otra vez te parto la cara – y corte.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado! lamento si esta un poco corto ñ_ñU i'm sorry! bueno, err, eso! bye xd**


	3. Los caniches no son lo mio

**HEY! ¿Que tal? Tiempo sin pasar por aqui, lo siento si me demore! es que no he tenido inspiración u-u es terrible querer escribir tantas cosas y que no te salga nada, Yuuki sabe de lo que hablo jajaja, en fin, espero les guste :D!**

**Disclaimer, los eprsonajes no me pertenecen a mi, solo Alice, los demas pertenecen enteramente a los creadores del juego Amour Sucré y vaya que los amo por eso.**

* * *

Los caniches no eran lo mio eso es seguro, ¿Porque lo digo? Déjenme contarles el porque. Era una tranquila mañana, quizá demasiado, era fin de semana y por ende no tenia que ver ninguna cara despreciable, la pasaría tocando guitarra, jugando un rato con Demonio mi Beaucerón y quizá, solo quizá, me pasaría un rato a ver a la molestia.

Estaba paseando a Demonio, lo normal, había curiosos que querían acariciarlo y decirle "lindo perrito" los cuales no se acercaban en parte porque Demonio era grande y también porque mi cara no dejaba a dudas sobre si podían o no acercarse. Todo se encontraba tranquilo, hasta que a Demonio le da por perseguir a un perro, si es que podía llamarlo así ya que la cosa esa tenia mas de peluche que de lo otro. Se rompió la correa y tuve que comenzar a correr tras el por todo el maldito parque. Hectáreas de puto jodido verde.

**- Demonio !Maldicion ven aquí** - Llevaba al menos una hora persiguiéndole estaba comenzando a estresarme cuando de repente siento una energía peligrosa tras mio. Me doy vuelta y !Bingo! La directora con cara furica se dirigía hacia mi.

**- ¿!Es que a usted nunca le han enseñado a mantener a sus perros con correa!? !Si esa bestia le hace algo a mi Kiki juro que las pagara bien caro Castiel!** - Perfecto, simplemente perfecto, no me bastaba con tener que encontrar a mi perro, si no, que ahora debía de cuidar al caniche de la directora y traérselo sano y salvo, maravilloso.

**- No se sulfure tanto señora, le traeré su caniche sano y salvo** - Quise tragarme mis palabras, al escuchar que había llamado a esa bola de pelos babeante "caniche" pude claramente mirar como su piel pasaba de rojo a purpura.

**- ¿!COMO LE DIJO?!**

**- Olvidalo** - Salí corriendo y comencé a llamar a gritos a Demonio. Sentí que me hablaban, ¿quien era? la molestia.

**- Castiel ¿Que haces aquí?**

**- !No molestes ahora! ¿vale? Tengo suficiente con el caniche de la directora y mi perro.**

**- ¿Como?**

**- Demonio le echo la bronca a la cosilla de la directora y ahora me obliga a buscarle**

**- Ahora sabes como sufrí yo cuando me obligaron a buscar a Kiki**

-** Si, pero da la casualidad de que Demonio no es un perro al que puedas engañarlo con comida**

**- ¿Te ayudo a buscarlo?** - Se veía preocupada

**- Haz lo que quieras** - Y me pire a toda pastilla otra vez a por el par.

**CA-RA-JO** No los encontraba, no estaban por ninguna parte y yo ya no podía seguir corriendo. La directora no se veía por ninguna parte, menudo sábado que me tocó. Iba a caminar de nuevo cuando a lo lejos divise a la directora con el caniche en los brazos. ¿Como mierda lo había cogido? ¿Y donde carajo esta demonio?

Comencé a caminar por el parque y de pronto me cae una vara en la cabeza.

**- !¿QUIEN DEMO...-** me calle al verla, demonio venia a su lado, y ella lucia con las mejillas arreboladas quizá por haberlos perseguido un buen rato - **¿Como le hiciste?**

**- Dijiste que no podía engañarlo con galletas, así que, espere hasta que les dio hambre y le di un poco de carne** - estaba jadeando -** funciono... mejor de lo que creí**

**- Hmp, gracias**

**- No te preocupe**s - La mire al ver que se quejaba de algo y vi que tenia una rodilla con una raspadura

- **¿Estas bien?**

**- ¿Ah? No me duele... tanto**

**- Tsk, si que eres debilucha** - Ignore las protestas que empezó a decirme y me concentre en ponerle una bandita en la herida.

**- ... Gracias.**

**- No hay de que, princesa.**

**- Estúpido trapero rojo !Te ayude!**

**- Como digas, ven demonio, vamos**

**- Espera, ten** - me tendió una correa.

**- ¿Que es esto?**

**- Pfff, no pensé que fueses tan lento, es una correa para Demonio, la otra se rompió, ¿no?**

**- Si... vale, err... gracias -** ¿Compró una correa nueva? ¿Es que es tonta o que? Es su dinero, no debería de gastarlo de manera tan fácil.

Exhausto llegué a mi casa, estaba a punto de dormirme en el sofá cuando veo que Rosalya, Lysandro y Leigh entraban por MI, recalco, MI puerta.

**- ¿Que buscan? Entrar por la puerta ajena esta mal ¿ sabían?**

**- Estaba abierta** - me explicaron, entraron todos y preferí ignorar al chucho con moñitos que traía Rosalya.

**- ¿Que les trae por aquí?** - arquee la ceja ante ellos con cara de "Yo no fui".

**- Traemos las canciones, necesitamos de tu guitarra** - Suspire. Al parecer no tendría paz en un buen rato.

**- Aguarden** - Fui a mi cuarto y mire mi guitarra, todo se volvió rojo, **_MI_** preciosa guitarra estaba a punto de ser meada por el chucho con moñitos rosas **- !NO!** - alcance a decir antes de ver como el chorro caía de lleno en la cubierta roja. Mi grito resonó probablemente en toda la calle.

No, los chuchos no eran lo mio.

* * *

**PIDO MIL DISCULPAS POR LO CORTO! No se que me pasa :/ no me salen los capis u-u lo siento**


	4. Juegos Malabares

**Lo siento! he estado bloqueada, he tenido problemas y encima exámenes mal asunto, excusas baratas lo se xd lo siento de verdad chicas/os pero he vuelto, con pocas ideas la verdad xd no me vendria mal una ayudita ñ_ñ, en fin aqui la tienen :D!**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a los creadores del juego Sweet Amoris, yo solo me dedico a hacerles la vida imposible :3**

* * *

Me estaba empezando a cabrear, lo único que quería era algo de paz y tranquilidad, cuando de repente a cierta enana devora libros se le ocurrió rebotar de un lado hacia otro probablemente haciendo alguna estúpida cosa que le hayan pedido, como la idiota no sabe decir que no…

Cuando la vi pasar por octava vez, abrí la boca para decirle algo y enseguida la cerré viendo todo rojo.

Ella estaba dándola al delegado un gato mal echo… y encima el idiota sonreía.

¡Pero que mierda le pasa!

Seguía observándolos completamente fuera de mis casillas hasta que el delegadito de pacotilla decidió largarse. Cuando iba a hablarle por fin a la tonta esa aparece el gafotas llorándole la carta. ¿Y que hizo ella? ¡La muy imbécil le recibió un oso de peluche! Como si no supiera que eso era darle esperanzas.

Todo se hizo más rápido y supe que estaba corriendo, el viento me azotaba y podía oler el perfume de las flores. La Azotea era un buen lugar de escape. Encendí un cigarrillo y comencé a rasguear… y la condenada cuerda, se cortó. Sin música, sin cigarrillos y encima tenia que soportar que la molesta fuese perseguida por todo el rebaño de ovejunos de Sweet Amoris. Puta mierda.

Bajé y fui interceptado por Nathaniel.

- ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no subas a la azotea, sabes perfectamente que no debes andar por allí o tendremos problemas, eres un irresponsable Castiel! Tienes que aprender… - Estaba al final del pasillo, conversaba con Melody y parecían dispuestas a irse. ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? Rosalya iba con ellas… ¡Rosalya! ¡Ella fácilmente podía llevarlas a cualquier parte peligrosa! ¡Y como la otra es tonta caería fácilmente! Tengo que…

- ¿CASTIEL ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?

- Si, si, lo que digas – iba a hacer el amago de irme cuando sentí una descarga de repulsión al sentir su mano atajarme el paso – déjame pasar.

- No, ya va siendo hora que te comportes, no puedo permitir que seas una mala influencia para Alice.

- ¿Mala influencia? ¿Qué quieres decir con mala influencia? – Me estaba mosqueando otra vez.

- Exactamente, sus calificaciones y su comportamiento no son malos, pero estoy seguro de que si empieza a juntarse contigo…

- Perdona – dijo una voz suave – creo que yo soy perfectamente capaz de juntarme con quien quiera.

La mire y me sorprendí, ¿Era ella aquella niñita frágil buena para nada? Sus ojos chispeaban y había rubor en sus mejillas pero no precisamente de vergüenza, su postura era claramente ofensiva y sus labios estaban fruncidos en una mueca expectante y retadora. ¿Quién era ella ahora?

- Alice, lo siento yo – ahora el caradura se sonrojaba.

- Deja de meterte en mis asuntos Nathaniel – se fue sin siquiera dirigirme la palabra.

Obvie el tema y decidí irme a casa, matar el tiempo comiendo frituras o algo así. Me aburría como ostra.

Sonó la alarma y yo desperté bruscamente, la bolsa de frituras cayó al suelo y Demonio la estaba olfateando. Mierda, me había quedado dormido. Me sentía amodorrado, necesitaba una ducha.

Abrí el grifo y deje que el agua me empapara. Cuando pasaron varios minutos decidí salir de allí. Tome una toalla y cerré mis ojos. Sentía que alguien me miraba. (Recuerdan Halloween chicas? ¬w¬) Me desespérese, vestí y salí.

Llegue a la escuela y no supe nada de la molestia. Empezaba a preguntarme si ella realmente seguiría el consejo del rubio idiota.

El volumen estaba al cien y la brisa del patio me relajaba, una voz chillona estaba molestándome.

- ¡CASTIEL! – maldición, ¿no podía callarse y ya? Estuve a punto de lanzar una maldición cuando sentí que mis cascos ya no cubrían mis orejas.

- ¡PERO QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES! – le espete y me enfade aun mas al ver su cara de cordero degollado.

- Ay castiel, solo quería decirte algo de lo que me entere ayer.

- ¿Si? ¿Y te piensas que me importa? Lárgate ya rubia de bote.

- Bueno se trata de Alice y de ti – su sonrisa de puerco empezaba a enfadarme.

- ¿Ah si? Largo.

- ¡Bueno! ¡Lo que iba a decirte es que a ella le gustas!

… ¿Qué?

¿A ella? ¿Gustarle? ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Pero… Imposible.

- ¡DEJA DE ESTAR JODIENDO Y METETE EN TUS ASUNTOS AMBER!

Con un obscuro placer vi como corria asustada, asi que le gusto ¿eh? Jeje, bien… puedo picarla un rato con eso.

Fue condenadamente difícil ubicarla, ¿Es que no paraba de moverse porque cuando quería buscar a alguien nunca aparecia? (No pude evitarlo XD)

Estaba allí, en mitad del jardín.

- Hey Alice – ella clavó su mirada en mi – supe algo, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

**¿Que tal? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Reviews? ¿Algo? XD espero os guste!**


End file.
